


【瀚冰】所謂寵愛

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 日常妄想。恃寵而驕的故事。





	【瀚冰】所謂寵愛

**Author's Note:**

> 神仙發糖，於是我炸了，我能有什麼辦法。
> 
> 願你們都過得美好，活得坦蕩。

A.打戲？ B.吻戲？

「打戲——」

「看跟誰吻啊，大爺的話我會考慮一下。」

季肖冰在心裡嘆了一口氣。這個人啊，膽子真的是肥了。

「你好端端的提我干嘛啊？還笑得那麼得瑟，營業也不帶你這樣的吧。」

始作俑者一臉無辜的眨眨眼睛，隨手塞了一顆葡萄到嘴裡邊嚼邊說，「誰說我營業了？我那可是情趣啊情趣！」

季肖冰沒好氣的瞪了高瀚宇一眼，感覺卻像拳頭打在了棉花上，不解氣又不痛快。明明他只比高瀚宇大兩年，可他總覺得高瀚宇就像一個永遠長不大的小孩子，總是忍不住替他擔心。

可能真的是季肖冰性格比較愛操心吧。現在SCI第一季的熱潮漸漸淡去，第二季又還沒有落實任何實際的消息，雙男主一起跑宣傳的時期也差不多結束了，他跟高瀚宇現在都專心投入在下一部劇目的拍攝和宣傳當中。

可高瀚宇卻在自己的單人采訪中突然提到了季肖冰，還有意製造出那麼曖昧的氛圍。季肖冰不知道媒體是故意沒接住那個梗還是真的不知道，反正小孩兒的采訪一出，粉絲們都炸了，就連他經紀人看完之後也用一種特別微妙的眼神看著他。

誰還不知道大爺就是他季肖冰？

季肖冰想起那時候SCI因為題材敏感，從拍攝到過審到定檔播出經過了一重又一重的波折，到最後SCI火了，他跟高瀚宇的知名度也提高了，一切來得都不容易。因為這樣，季肖冰才更覺得他們應該謹行慎言。

他怕觀眾總是把他們拼在一起，高瀚宇會走不出這波熱潮的影響，他也怕一些敏感的粉絲不喜歡，會在網上亂說話抵毀高瀚宇。他更怕的是，會有什麼人發現了他倆的蛛絲馬跡，高瀚宇會因此被封殺。

高瀚宇是屬於更高的舞台的，季肖冰這樣覺得。

高瀚宇走了一條特別艱辛的偶像路，跌跌撞撞的走到現在又在機緣巧合下開始了拍戲。季肖冰在他身上看到了作為演員的天份，那股做事特別認真努力的衝勁，跟誰都可以混熟討人喜歡的真性情——他知道的，高瀚宇一定會飛得更高。

所以，他絕不容許自己會有半點拖累高瀚宇的可能性。

季肖冰吸了口氣，又重重地呼出來，「你...你就不怕你的形像會跟我綑綁起來？」

演員最怕的，就是被定型。

高瀚宇回答得漫不經心，「怕什麼呀，而且我本來這輩子就是要跟大爺你綁在一起的，沒毛病啊。」說著還蹭了過去，抓起季肖冰的手掐了兩把。

季肖冰有點生氣地想把手抽出來，「我沒在跟你開玩笑。」

看見季肖冰的反應，高瀚宇也立刻正色了起來，他坐直了身子，把季肖冰的手用力的握著，「冰，我知道你在擔心什麼，」高瀚宇的眼睛直直看著季肖冰，「但我也沒有你想得那麼脆弱。」

高瀚宇的聲音比平常更低沉，「說真的，我無時無刻都恨不得全世界知道我倆在一起了，但我懂，如果我們要在這個圈子裡繼續生存的話，就必須得小心，這些我都懂。」

他把季肖冰的手包裹在自己的掌心，「但我更不願意撒謊啊，對支持我們的粉絲，對我自己，特別是對你。」高瀚宇抿了下嘴唇，「我就是喜歡你，我就是藏不住我對你的愛，我們的關係又不是什麼見不得人的東西。」

說著說著高瀚宇竟也紅了眼眶，他吸吸鼻子，「但我知道，比起一切流言蜚語你更怕我會過得不好，所以，會讓你擔心的事我是不會亂做的，我知道自己在干什麼，我會拿掐好分寸的。」

有溫熱的體溫從掌心傳來，季肖冰聽到那人一字一句的對他說，「冰，你相信我。」

嘖，這小孩兒真是狡猾。

季肖冰鐵定自己的耳朵早就燒起來了，他撇過臉想抽出手撓撓發燙的耳朵，但看到高瀚宇率直的眼神，他瞬間就放棄了這個念頭，轉而把手放在高瀚宇微紅的眼角，輕輕擦著他那懸在眼角的眼淚。

高瀚宇從來都是這樣，率真，直接，又真誠。

季肖冰只能投降。

「嗯，我相信你。」季肖冰聽到自己說。

下一秒，他就看到高瀚宇快要咧到耳朵的笑容，一顆毛茸茸的腦袋靠在了自己的肩窩，蹭得他癢癢的。

「大爺，你真好。」高瀚宇貼著季肖冰說話，聲音含糊不清，又黏黏的，「你可真疼我。」

季肖冰沒好氣的笑了出聲，拍了拍那人堅厚的背，「你既然知道就讓我少操心。」

說實話，季肖冰覺得自己大概也沒資格去說高瀚宇吧，這小孩兒現在越來越明目張膽，季肖冰還不是要負上最大的責任。

所謂一個巴掌拍不響，其實他大可以在收到高瀚宇那膩人直接的眼神時故意冷淡一點，也可以在高瀚宇亂吃飛醋的時候不理會他。

可是他沒有。

他甚至在高瀚宇對他說情話時忍不住回頭跟他對視，還高興得笑了出來，在高瀚宇吃醋的時候笑著跟他說我沒有別的女演員，在聊到高小奶之歌的時候發自內心的誇他超級可愛，在挑喜歡的人時故意說自己會選老高…

季肖冰還喜歡逗高瀚宇，為的就是事後當高瀚宇委屈巴巴的抱怨自己騙他時，聽到他的那一句「大爺你說什麼我都相信」。

他哪有資格說別人。

他也藏不住啊。

靠在自己身上的小孩兒開始不安份地蹭來蹭去，混著笑意的聲音在耳邊響起，「大爺，我覺得好熱喔。」

季肖冰在心裡翻了個白眼，「熱你就離我遠點啊。」他嘗試扯著高瀚宇的衣領把他拉開，可身上那人卻依然紋絲不動。

「不要。」

有細碎的吻斷斷續續落在季肖冰的頸上，高瀚宇呼吸的鼻息都灑在了他的皮膚上。他一手攀著高翰宇的肩頭，確實是感覺到了那人身上開始泛起了細細的汗。

季肖冰另外一隻手向身後的茶幾伸去，憑感覺摸到了空調的搖控器，然後把溫度按低了幾度。

「真拿你沒辦法——」

最後一個字還沒說完高瀚宇的唇就吻上來了，季肖冰感覺得他的身體正在被身上的人抱起，那人越發滾燙的體溫傳到了他身上來。

季肖冰不自覺的抱住了高瀚宇，在被那纏人的吻弄得理智逐漸消失之際，他模模糊糊的想著——

這小孩兒真的是被寵壞了。

但還能怎麼辦呢，自己的鍋要自己背啊。

 

END


End file.
